Voyeur
by indecisive-ays
Summary: She wished that hand belonged to her. Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 8. One-Shot. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Voyeur**

His hand was drawing lazy circles around the side of her waist as they settled into each other's embrace with familiarity.

The only way Lun-Zia could make out that smallest action was thanks to the eyesight Wambasians had gained while making their way through the thick forests of their planet. Their senses were sharp; they had to be, to be able to protect themselves from the many animals that resided within the trees.

"I hate this vest."

It was thanks to the same evolution that she could make out what the already soft-spoken girl was muttering against her boyfriend's chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Pink doesn't suit you."

Following the girls actions were a lot easier though; her paleness made a striking contrast within the night and thus she could now see her hands were fiddling with the zip of the said vest.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled; but his voice had dropped an octave when he spoke next, "Is colour the only reason?"

"Totally."

She had to give her credit; the petite girl didn't sound at all like she was affected by that tone, the tone even Lun-Zia could identify from way up above them as the bedroom voice –raspy, deep and filled with invitation.

"I think you should get rid of it –the weather's warm enough."

She unzipped it without waiting for an answer and Lun-Zia took in a shaky breath as she watched the pale hands travel across the taut muscles of the young man. The vest was pushed down his arms slowly, her hands following its path over them.

"My shoes are pink, too," he said, sounding amused and Lun-Zia could hear the girl's mind at work as she pondered for a moment.

With a smirk she struggled her feet off her own shoes and then reached them to his. They were easy to push off his feet and she let one of her legs hook over his while she grinned up at him with triumph.

"And that hair band..." he started but her hand had already made its way to his head, tugging at it to set his thick dreadlocks free. Lun-Zia saw the brightness of the girl's eyes as her hand immersed itself in his hair and then his head was down and over hers –undoubtedly kissing her breathless, if that moan was anything to go by- and all the Wambasian could focus on was the hand in the hair.

She wished that had been her hand.

Her attention snapped back to what was happening a few feet below her when she heard another moan and she realized the boy's hand was sculpting the girl's body before he rolled them over with a primal grunt. Lun-Zia watched, perplexed, as the bigger hand, that now grabbed her focus, slid downwards over the girl's skirt –which had ridden up since her leg was still hooked around his.

For a brief moment, the thought that the reasonable thing to do would be to leave silently now (if she could, at all, but they sure looked like they wouldn't notice) raced through her mind but then the tanned fingers reached her thigh, the girl's hand that wasn't in his hair reached over to his shoulder blades, he gave a groan and all Lun-Zia could do was settle better into her position as she suddenly felt like the warm Paradisia night was rivalling the heavy hotness of the deep forests of her native planet.

Both hands were working with a lot more precession now; his making its deliberate way up and down over her leg, hers raking the muscles on his back. When his hand pushed her skirt upper and got lost beneath it, she gave the most audible moan till then and yanked at his hair to make him look her in the eye.

"Shouldn't..." she apparently struggled to find her voice for a second, "Should we go back to the hotel?"

"You started it."

"I did no such thing."

Again Lun-Zia gave her credit; the girl could look unimpressed and sound nonchalant even as she lay beneath him and his hand kept working under her skirt.

"Oh?" Even if she couldn't see his face, Lun-Zia could picture accurately that he was quirking an eyebrow given his tone, "You did strip me down if I remember correctly, I didn't even touch your clothes."

"That was a fashion statement," she said through gripped teeth, "Stop that!"

That? What was _that_?

"Sorry, can't do that," Lun-Zia could hear him grin.

"I'm serious Rocket, stop," she frowned and he did stop for a moment where she stared at him curiously but then his hand was working again and the bedroom voice back –filled with tenfold more invitation of what is to come:

"So am I."

"Rocket!" she was suddenly gasping and Lun-Zia grabbed a branch by her side, focused with anticipation, "We're... people... everywhere... could... get caught."

"I don't give a damn if that Cyclops plasters our pictures all over the universe."

A kiss and then his other hand was over her breast and she was moaning loudly now and her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip and it was close... so close that Lun-Zia had to dug her nails into the tree to keep her focus as the other girl was digging hers into his shoulders. The hand pushed down her strap and freed her pale perk breast to the night air before covering it within itself a second later. She was panting and mewing with approval... _close, so close... _

Green eyes snapped open and looked at the man above her in disbelief:

"You!" she groaned her voice hoarse and her face flushed and her hair plastered around it.

"You did tell me to stop."

His hand was buried in the sand, supporting his weight.

Oh now, that was surely a low bow. Clearly the white haired girl agreed as she let her head fall back into the sand and cursed with frustration.

Lun-Zia was staring at the dreadlocked head of the man in astonishment when she heard yet another surprised gasp from the girl below. She frowned and leaned in, trying to make out what he was mumbling against her neck and why she was groaning and why she looked so pained all of a sudden.

"Say it."

It was a commanding tone she had never heard from the newly reappointed captain and Lun-Zia chewed at her cheek in an attempt to stop herself from joining to the moans of the girl who was writhing under him.

"Say it."

She shook her head and only when he stopped with an "Oh," did Lun-Zia realize he had been rocking his hips tantalizingly slowly against her.

The emerald eyes opened slowly and focused onto his for a long quiet moment before his back tensed and he pushed himself up. Something reminiscent of panic flashed within her eyes and suddenly both of her legs were wrapped around him. He stopped. And looked back down at her.

"Say it."

"Please..."

It was a small voice but it increased the tension in the man's body if it was even possible. Still he didn't give in.

"Please what?"

"Rocket..." her hands snug up around his shoulders and clearly worked to some degree; he lowered himself but rested his hands on either side of her face and kept his weight up.

"Rocket what?"

She was struggling; it was evident in her face. He probably decided to help make her mind because he left kiss at her neck. Followed by others down her shoulder.

"Please..."

"Please what?" his mouth was over her exposed breast now. "Tia?"

That slow grinding again. And Tia's eyes were glassy as they looked up at the stars. Lun-Zia pushed herself away in fear of being caught but seemingly she worried over nothing.

Long fingers traced his back before grabbing his head up to look him dead in the eye with determination:

"Fuck me."

Smirk.

"Gladly."

One strong shove and both sighed in relief. Lun-Zia had to bite down her hand to stop herself from making any noise.

He set a fast rhythm, and her legs gripped him tighter. Her nails raked his flawless back and his mouth lowered onto her breast again. She gasped and he groaned and when she muttered something about not being able to hold anymore, he took her lips with a searing kiss and suppressed her cries as he went even faster before finally tensing up.

After, he laid his head on her chest and she let her hand wander through his hair –pale among the thick dreadlocks.

Lun-Zia wished the hand belonged to her.

* * *

**Inspired from the scene where Rocket and Tia are talking under the tree and Lun-Zia is watching them from above. Man, I really want her to be a sweet girl, but she looked creepy there. And what's with all the jumping on Rocket all the time thing? Anyway.**

**I wanted to finish by stating Rocket lost that awful vest to the wind and we never saw it again but then Rocket smirked smugly at me and told me I was crazy, that he would simply go and buy another one; obviously he could benefit from it since Tia wanted him out of it so much. That cheeky bastard.**

**How is that for an M-rated? Thoughts?**


End file.
